Mobile Suit Gundam MSV-R Legend of the Universal Century Heroes: Rainbow's Shin Matsunaga
is a manga drawn by Takayuki Kosai, and launched in May 2012's issue of Gundam Ace and published by Kadokawa Shoten. Story Many heroes have fought through the eras. Soldiers play a sonorous melody, their traces shaping the course of history. Even now, their stories shall be read from a corner of the Pantheon. For those with regrets in their hearts, the battle begins. This is a tale of heroes who fell in space. Chapters Volume 01 - White Wolf of Rainbows FABULOUS-W001 MASTER PERISH FABULOUS-W002 JUNCTION FABULOUS-W003 MEMOIR FABULOUS-W004 OPEN WAR FABULOUS-W005 SLAUGHTER FABULOUS-W006 RAINBOW Sneak Preview Volume 02 - Flash of the Blue Giant FABULOUS-B007 BOTH SIDES FABULOUS-B008 DETERMINATION FABULOUS-B009 UNAWARE FABULOUS-B010 GRUDGE FABULOUS-B011 INSTIGATE FABULOUS-B012 CONSIDERATIONS Volume 03 - FABULOUS-T013 ADRIFT FABULOUS-T014 AFTERMATH FABULOUS-T015 PERSISTENCE FABULOUS-T016 BRANCH FABULOUS-T017 FURTHERMORE Volume 04 - FABULOUS-S018 OGRE OF LIMBO 1 FABULOUS-S019 OGRE OF LIMBO 2 FABULOUS-S020 MANAGARM FABULOUS-S021 REINVASION FABULOUS-S022 INFERNO FABULOUS-S023 STRUGGLE Volume 05 - FABULOUS-G024 RESERVATION FABULOUS-G025 EMBRYO FABULOUS-G026 GUARDIANS FABULOUS-G027 WOMAN CASTLE FABULOUS-G028 COMBINATION Volume 06 - FABULOUS-A029 PROSPECT FABULOUS-A030 DOG FIGHT FABULOUS-A031 MIGHTY ONE FABULOUS-A032 PIERCING FABULOUS-A033 ENCROACH FABULOUS-A034 FURY Volume 07 - FABULOUS-R035 DECIDE FABULOUS-R036 AWAKEN FABULOUS-R037 REQUIEM FABULOUS-R038 ONE WAY TICKET FABULOUS-R039 CRIMSON Volume 08 - FABULOUS-J040 PURGER FABULOUS-J041 ESCAPE FABULOUS-J042 ARCHETYPE FABULOUS-J043 RECKLESS FABULOUS-J044 CRIMSON 2 FABULOUS-J045 LATENESS Volume 09 - FABULOUS-M046 FAR AWAY FABULOUS-M047 FIERCE BATTLE FABULOUS-M048 LIQUIDATOR FABULOUS-M049 SALVATION FABULOUS-M050 LIMBIC OF RAINBOW Characters Principality of Zeon *Dozle Zabi *Gihren Zabi *Zenna Zabi *Mineva Lao Zabi *Garma Zabi *Kycilia Zabi *Shin Matsunaga *Johnny Ridden *Meyer *Olga Talvitie *Char Aznable *Dren *Anavel Gato *Norris Packard *Ramba Ral *Commander Killing *Aurelia *Black Tri-Stars *Marlene Karn *May Kauwin Earth Federation *Hope Galloway *Ernesto Guiraud *Cormac Blackwood *Admiral Tianem *Gopp *South Burning *Alpha A. Bate *Bernard Monsha *Chap Adel List of Mechanics Principality of Zeon Mobile Weapons *MA-08 Big Zam *MA-05R Big Ruf *MS-05A Zaku I Early Type *MS-06C Zaku II Early Production Type *MS-06F Zaku II *MS-06F Zaku II (Dozle Zabi Custom) *MS-06FS Zaku II *MS-06E-3 Zaku Flipper *MS-06RP Zaku II High Mobility Test Type *MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type (Anavel Gato Custom) *MS-07B Gouf *MS-09B Dom *MS-09R Rick Dom *MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type (Johnny Ridden Custom) *MS-14BR Gelgoog High Mobility R Type *MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon *MS-14Jg Gelgoog Jäger *YMS-15E Gyan Eos Support Units *Cui *Musai-class *CCM-91 Chimaira *Gwazine-class *G87 Luna Tank *Sodon Earth Federation Forces Mobile Weapons *RB-79F Ball Type F *RRf-06 Zanny *RGM-79 GM *RGM-79(G) GM Ground Type *RGM-79C GM Type C *RGM-79HC GM Guard Custom *RGM-79KC GM Intercept Custom *RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom *RGC-80S GM Cannon Space Assault Type *RX-78-1 Prototype Gundam *RX-78-2 Gundam *RX-78-4 Gundam Unit 4 "G04" *RX-78-5 Gundam Unit 5 "G05" *RX-78-6 Mudrock Gundam *RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" *RX-77-2 Guncannon *RX-79(G) Gundam Ground Type *RX-79BD-1 Blue Destiny Unit 1 *Full Armor Gunner Gundam Support Units *FF-S3 Saberfish *FF-4 Toriares *G-Fighter *Magellan-class *Public-class *Salamis-class Gallery Legend_of_the_Universal_Century_Heroes_MSV-R_Vol.1.jpg Volume_01_-_White_Wolf_of_Rainbows_1.jpg Legend_of_the_Universal_Century_Heroes_MSV-R_Vol.2.jpg Volume_02_-_Flash_of_the_Blue_Giant.png Legend_of_the_Universal_Century_Heroes_MSV-R_Vol.3.jpg MSV-R_Volume_03_1_(2).png Legend_of_the_Universal_Century_Heroes_MSV-R_Vol.4.jpg MSV-R_Volume_04_A.png Legend of the Universal Century Heroes MSV-R Vol.5.jpg MSV-R_Volume_5_A.png Legend of the Universal Century Heroes MSV-R Vol.6.jpg Legend of the Universal Century Heroes MSV-R Vol.7.jpg MSV-R_Volume_7_A.jpg Legend of the Universal Century Heroes MSV-R Vol.8.jpg MSV-R_Volume_8_A.jpg MSV-R_Volume_9_A.jpg MSV-R_Volume_9_B.jpg PpXU8.jpg Mk3pJ.jpg H1uMO.jpg 6whRx.jpg 1208_03.jpg 62041910201207191550192437481846566 001.jpg UCMSVR01.jpg Rick Dom Shin Matsunaga Custom.jpg 62041910201208311005483377477412212 020.jpg 62041910201208311005483377477412212 016.jpg 62041910201208311005483377477412212 013.jpg 62041910201208311005483377477412212 004.jpg 62041910201209141546371926590496368 000.jpg FABULOUS-B013.jpg Ga 1.jpg Shrike Atlas Ignis.jpg Shin's Gelgoog Jäger.jpg MSV-R RGM-79KC.jpg Prototype G-Fighter.png References Blackwood and Guiraud.jpg|Cormac Blackwood and Ernesto Guiraud MSV-R Galloway.jpg|Hope Galloway MSV-R Talvitrie.jpg|Olga Talvitie Legend of the Universal Century Heroes MSV-R Story Guide and Characters.jpg Legend of the Universal Century Heroes MSV-R Story Guide and Characters 3.jpg Legend of the Universal Century Heroes MSV-R Story Guide and Characters 2.jpg Legend of the Universal Century Heroes MSV-R Story Guide and Characters 4.jpg Volume 01 - White Wolf of Rainbows.png Volume 02 - Flash of the Blue Giant 1.png MSV-R Volume 03 1 (1).png MSV-R Volume 04 B.png MSV-R Volume 5 B.png MSV-R Volume 7 B.jpg MSV-R Volume 8 B.jpg MSV-R Volume 9 C.jpg Editions *Vol.1 ISBN 978-4-04-120635-5 *Vol.2 ISBN 978-4-04-120842-7 *Vol.3 ISBN 978-4-04-121064-2 *Vol.4 ISBN 978-4-04-102117-0 *Vol.5 ISBN 978-4-04-102118-7 *Vol.6 ISBN External Links *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=321210000211 *http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/comic/msvrkosai.htm *Legend of the Universal Century Heroes on Zeonic|Scanlations ja:機動戦士ガンダム MSV-R 宇宙世紀英雄伝説 虹霓のシン・マツナガ